My Little Tomcat
by Skyways
Summary: Things have been going well since the defeat of Aphosis and it seems that Bast has fulled adjusted to her life without a host. Of course there are always bumps in the road, Carter returns home cursed and lusting after Bast. What could happen with the two of them all alone at the Twenty-first Nome. Please note lemons ahead, please enjoy


Title: My little Tomcat  
Book: The Kane Chronicles  
Pairing: Bast and Carter  
Rating:

I finished the Kane Chronicles and I went on hoping to find some good fanfics and maybe a lemon or two. To my amazement I found nothing lemony with Bast so I made this, maybe now people out there will start making some Bast lemons, hell I demand the Bast lemons!  
On a side note I know nothing of alcohol, so two things before I begin. 1 if you know nothing of it as well don't try making the drink I created in the story. For those of you who know enough to make that drink please be careful while drinking.  
Please review once you've finished  
-

It had been less than two years after the destruction of Aphosis and the Kane's were still teaching at the twenty-first nome. Things had gone well and Amos had reported that he had detected ripples through the Duat signaling that many more young magician with the blood of the Pharaohs had begun heading towards Brooklyn after finding the Djed, in fact with Aphosis now gone it seemed like twice as many magicians were starting to appear. With the amount of new students arriving, Anubis to help Carter and Sadie accommodate the new number of students by expanding the nome into part of the Duat. Sadie took advantage of this by slipping away to see her dad and her favorite soul eating monster in the Hall of Judgment.

Bast on the other hand was really starting to enjoy her time staying in her own body instead of having to appear through a host. This never changed her cat like nature as she spent a lot of her time lounging around when she wanted teaching her few classes at the nome. She didn't even need to go out with some of the younger students on missions seeing as Carter mad made sure that people only left on missions with one of the 'senior' magicians such as himself or Jazz. This meant the goddess had much more free time than she ever had before.

On the warmest summer day on record Bast sat out by the pool laying on a lounge chair that had been in storage for the winter, she was doing one of her favorite activities relaxing. Her sun kissed skin was almost glowing in the sunlight, as she applied a bit of tanning oil, not that she needed it but hey cats did have their pride. Most of her body was exposed as she wore a skin tight leopard print bikini, which was her usual leotard just with a bit of magic to change how it looked. Her long black hair which shimmered like obsidian, usually in a ponytail she had let her hair down so it flowed to her lower back. Bast usually kept it in a ponytail so it wouldn't puff up whenever she was surprised, which was very rare, but seeing as the was the only one at the nome she didn't have to worry about that. Her bright golden eyes scanned the pool as she watched the large albino alligator Philip of Macedonia swim in lazy circles. She sipped a drink from a wine glass, one of her own making that she thought was absolutely perfect for a day like this, of course Bast would never drink it with anyone else around, she had an image to uphold. The drink she called, Cat's Cradle, was mostly Charanda with a small amount of cream mixed in and a bit of chocolate syrup which made a small amount of foam on the top.

Carter had just returned to the Nome from a small trip to Connecticut, there had been a small mix up at a museum and they had received a set of what were supposed to be organ jars, they were instead cursing jars to hold trap parts of the human mind or soul. Each jar contained a nasty demon inside of it, each of which had a curse to place upon whoever opened the jar. Everything had gone fine, he got in, got the jars, swapped them for the fakes that the museum was supposed to have, and got out with one slight bump in the road, a jar had opened releasing the demon inside. However the demon died the moment it placed its curse, these demons were only meant to support the curse and pass it on, so it had returned to wherever demons went after they died. The thing that worried Carter most was the fact that the spell hadn't done anything, he was worried he was going to dissolve to sand or turn into a mummy with no way of returning to normal, not a fate he wanted, though Anubis assured Carter that he could make him a very handsome mummy.

He down into the nome's living room from the roof which contained an original sphinx, one Khufu had somehow acquired. Carter bushed some of the remaining sand from his clothing which had a small coating. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt, minus the tie, he decided if he was to be the next pharaoh he should dress his best. His normally messy black hair was almost completely gone as Walt or Anubis, maybe the both of them, had talked Carter into getting a crew cut, they said it made him look much more regal. His light chocolate colored skin had grown darker from his time out in the sun doing various missions such as securing artifacts or slaying demons. Carter headed into the library dropping off his bag and the organ jars for the Shabti to sort through before heading towards the pool, he wanted to go see Philip of Macedonia as the crocodile had an odd way of calming him down.

As Carter headed out to the pool he saw Bast in her tight swimsuit and his hormones were sent into overdrive. A small amount of hieroglyphs glowed on his back, they burned into his skin bringing the curse of the jar to its fullest. The jar was used to strip the passion, love, lust, and desire of a person and hold it, the demon inside put spell on carter, one to cause intense physical wanting he couldn't deny. Carter gulped silently, his body starting to shake as he stared at Bast's exposed body. He wanted to see her completely naked, in front of him so he could take her in every possible way. Every other thought in his mind was wiped away the only thing that was left was the thought of him pounding Bast until she screamed. Bast tensed in her chair, she could feel lustful eyes on her and it was making her uncomfortable, more than that it was making her hot and bothered. After all her time battling Aphosis and protecting the Kane siblings she hadn't been able to feel any real physical pleasure in the past three thousand years.

"Who's there?" Bast demanded her wrists flicking just a bit, a reflex which would have caused her knives to come out, if it hadn't been for the fact that she didn't have them on her. "Just me," Carter murmured weakly, his voice strained with lust and wanting it was so palpable that Bast could hear it. "You surprised me, my little tomcat." Bast teased in her normal playful way, using the nickname she often called him she tried to dismiss his tone of voice, not wanting to admit one of her kittens wanted her. However her cat instincts were warning her, something was off about him. "Sorry I didn't mean to," Carter apologized quietly as he found himself looking over the goddesses amazing figure. "Stop that Carter it isn't right," Bast warned the young Kane her eyes narrowing just a bit. Carter's face lit up with a bright blush, making his cheeks light up the color of milk chocolate.

"Sorry Bast, I don't know what's gotten over me," Carter spoke silently the hieroglyphs on his back glowing brightly as smaller black hieroglyphs slid from his back and slowly snaked towards the goddess. The markings were almost alive, they kept to the shadows trying to sneak up on her. Bast tensed feeling the dark energy of the hieroglyphs and she got up just as they grabbed onto her. She gasped in surprise and tried to break free, but the markings solidified and began to leave markings. "Ah Bast," Carter called out in surprise as he tried to call his blade from the Duat with no success the magic from the markings was blocking out his own magic.

Without the weapon he was almost completely defenseless but he didn't care he wasn't planning to lose Bast again. The black hieroglyphs now like a single snake wrapped around Carter's neck and wrists as the Goddess and he were forced together. Carter's entire body began to heat up as he felt his head pressed into Bast's supple, perfectly rounded breasts. "Carter I want you to know, I don't blame you for this." Bast whispered softly, her own voice thick with lust that had been building for far too long. The Goddess's words still hit hard for Carter, even though he did want her on some small level he didn't want it forced like this.

Bast slowly leaned down as Carter stared into her lamp like eyes as he began to move up mirroring her actions as they kissed for just a single moment. It was a rush of pure almost primal need between them. Bast was the first to act, her cat like reflexes would always be better than his, even if Carter channeled the power of Horus. She grabbed onto his shoulders, her sharp, claw like nails digging in to the fabric of his shirt. The goddess wasted no time in mashing their lips together and sliding her tongue into his mouth. She had been denied any real pleasure for too long but the spell had brought her to the edge. Carter tried to protest, he wanted to stop what they were doing just wasn't right.

Bast wouldn't hear of it as she kissed him harder still, her somewhat rough tongue circling around his own. Carter didn't dislike the feeling, though it wasn't to say he was fully enjoying it. For one thing he hated being tied up, so the hieroglyphic binds were working counter to their actual purpose. Secondly, he still felt his love for Zia deep inside of him. Bast was almost the opposite of Carter, she had been alone so now that she finally had someone to call hers, even if it was a lie, it was still something she wanted. The only thing that she also found bothered her was the bindings, she had faced Aphosis long enough that something coiling around her made the goddess think back to her battles which was quite the mood killer.

The markings responded to their thoughts as they broke apart leaving only small hieroglyphs on their backs. Bast slowly broke the kiss and pulled away from carter as she headed back to her pool chair. "Come on Carter, it's rude to keep a lady waiting," Bast spoke in a low, sultry purr as she beckoned him over with a finger. Carter could barely control himself, it wasn't just the hieroglyph but his own self working against him. He was sixteen and it was only natural for him to have urges and right now what he wanted above all else was Bast.

He moved in quickly, closing the gap between them as he kissed the goddess deeply and passionately, sliding his tongue into her mouth almost instantly. The cat goddess purred in pleasure, as she sucked on his tongue for a moment before her tongue began to circle around his. Bast reached out, placing her hands on Carter's back, as she let her razor like nails dug into the fabric of his shirt. Carter gasped feeling the pressure on his skin as she ripped his shirt open. Carter slowly broke the kiss, panting softly as Bast purred softly. "You really have developed," she commented, moving a hand to his chest and ran a finger down the line of his abs, drawing a tiny sliver of blood.

"Ah w-what are you doing?" The elder Kane questioned in a pained whisper, his body tensing almost violently when she cut him. "I just want to get a taste for my soon to be lover, especially since it's you Tomcat," Bast purred teasingly as Carter's cheeks lit up a bright caramel color. It had been a while since he had been called Tomcat, Basts pet name for him. He acted like it bothered him, but deep down he enjoyed it. "I guess one taste wouldn't be too much," Carter mumbled in embarrassment as the goddess brought her pointer finger to her lip and licked it softly, she had to admit he tasted good. Gods and goddesses used the blood of the pharaohs to identify those who would have their power and in rare cases, who would become their lover. It wouldn't have been the first time a god or goddess took a pharaoh as their husband or wife.

"My my you must be uncomfortable," Bast remarked as her other hand traced down by one of his sides before she grabbed ahold of his crotch her thumb slowly running over the tip of his erection. "You caught onto that huh," Carter whispered in a strained pleasure as he began to pant ever so softly. "Yes I did, when you moved so close to me I could feel this bad boy pressing into me." Bast whispered in his ear as she began to run her thumb up and down in slow, torturous motion against his hardened cock pressing against his pants.

"Sorry, I didn't meant for, I ahaaa," Carter gasped his apology in pleasure, his length was aching for release. The only thing the young Pharaoh to be wanted to do was bury every last inch of his throbbing cock into Bast's wet slit. "I can tell what you want, you want to fuck me don't you?" Bast questioned continuing to mess with Carter's cock for a few moments longer until she finally unzipped his pants. "Yes I do, I… I want to fuck you," Carter whispered, panting rather hard. "Good boy, I guess I can grant you your wish, if you ask very, very nicely." Bast demanded in a sensual whisper as she grinned to him.

"I've watched you almost every day imaging taking you as mine every time I masturbated. Please Bast I can't wait any longer, I'm begging you please let me fuck you. I can't wait anymore I need it." Carter admitted as the cat goddess grinned pulling Carter's cock out quickly. "I'll grant you your wish, but only if you help me with a little problem," Bast teased as she pulled away leaving Carter's body aching for more of her. She laid back in the pool chair, one leg cross over the other as she hooked a finger under her top. "Tell me what to do little Tomcat, and I'll oblige you with anything you want," Bast cooed happily as she pulled up on her only enough so Carter could see a tiny bit of her chocolate brown nipples.

"A-Anything," Carter stammered in surprise as he stared at the goddess's amazing body, what she said only made him want her more. He had developed in the short few years as a Pharaoh, his muscles were well developed, his reactions had grown so much faster, and his cock was now a good eight almost nine inches. Bast slowly licked her lips now that she was able to get a good look at him fully, she had to admit she really did want him, especially now seeing just how big he was. "Well within reason," the goddess chuckled as she pulled her finger free letting her top snap back to place as she giggled playfully.

"Pull off your top," Carter ordered as began to slowly rub his hardened cock starring at the goddess. "You could be a little less rude when asking." Bast responded in a tone of mock pain as she began to slowly her top up again, not revealing anything. "Please Bast, could you pull off your top for me." Carter asked again, this time he looked to her, he wasn't going to lose out on his one and only chance to be with the goddess. "Better," the goddess replied as she slipped her top off throwing it to the ground. Her breasts were much larger than it seemed, mostly because of the tightness of her outfits. What Carter though were at B cup breasts were large fully rounded C cups, it almost looked like they were budding D's.

"Do you like what you see?" Bast questioned as she placed her hands on her breasts, hiding them from his view. "Yes," he replied unable to think of anything else to say, hell what else was there in a situation like that. "In that case, I might as well show you the rest." Bast teased as she slid her hands down her body until she reached the bottoms of her bikini, which was essentially a strip of fabric held in place by some lace done into a bow. Carter made his way over to the goddess, as she undid the bows and released the lace, letting the last piece of her bikini fall off, completely exposing herself to Carter.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" Carter asked as he sat on the pool chair, smiling to his soon to be goddess lover. "I've been told that once or twice, its different when you say it though, it's a lot more sincere." Bast responded as she sat up in the chair, kissing Carter deeply and lovingly. Carter kissed back just as deep, though he reached out easily picking up the Goddess considering just how light she was. Bast smiled against Carter's li[s as the pharaoh placed the goddess in his lap. The cat goddess broke the kiss as she began to grind herself against Carter earning a gasp of pleasure from her lover. "I hope you know I'm a very proud goddess, so if we do this I don't want you running off and telling anyone." Bast whispered that warning to Carter, who only pulled her in closer pressing their bodies against one another. "Do you really think that I would ever do that to you?" Carter questioned, he seemed almost hurt that she might not trust him.

"Of course not my tomcat," Bast responded as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips to reassure him. Carter gave a soft smile as he began to move upwards slowly, he was rather nervous as this was his first time. "There's no need to be so nervous Carter, just let instinct take over." Bast encouraged him on as she locked her legs around his waist, giving herself better support on his body and insuring that she wouldn't end up falling out of his lap. Carter claimed Bast's lips in another deep, almost wild kiss as he gave a single solid thrust burying his hardened cock into Bast's wet slit.

The goddess cried out in pleasure against her lover's lips as she began to slowly rock her hips, moving rather slow. After all it was Carter's first time, no need for him to get overwhelmed too quickly. Carter naturally adjusted to the amazing feeling of having his member fully encompassed by the goddess as he began to give quick, rather hard thrusts to match the goddess's movements but with every move he got a little bolder as he continued to move either faster or harder. Bast moaned out happily, her body tight around Carter's entire member. "That's it harder!" Bast demanded as she rode Carter as hard as she could, feeling his member throbbing inside of her.

Carter was more than happy to oblige as he continued to thrust himself into Bast. With every thrust he would completely bury himself inside of her before slowly pulling out and ramming every last inch in. "Bast I can't hold it for much longer I'm about to cum," Carter warned, he knew enough of the education systems redirect about safe sex and teen pregnancy that he was a little worried about finally cumming, especially if it was inside of her. "I'm a goddess silly, you don't have to worry about going off inside of me," Bast teased as she pulled Carter in closer. Hearing this Carter continued almost wildly, feeling the need to finally cum take him over completely.

Bast cried out happily with Carter's last thrust as she found herself cumming against his hard shaft. It was only seconds later that carter gave a last thrust, burying every inch of his cock into her, this was just enough to push him over the edge and make him cum inside of the goddess. "You certainly had a lot built up," Bast teased Carter even still as she felt his hot seed pump into her. Carter turned bright red as Bast slowly slid off of him as she chuckled ever so softly. "No need to get so embarrassed," the goddess said as she fully released the pharaoh, getting on her knees in front of Carter. The elder Kane looked to her, his face still rather red.

He knew what he was doing was wrong now, after all the hieroglyphs had disappeared during his release, but he still wanted more of the goddess. He could tell these were his feelings not something forced on him by the curse. The goddess reached out taking ahold of Carter's semi hard cock as she gave it a few teasing rubs bringing him back to full length. She quickly moved her hand away and moved in, taking his full length down into her mouth. Carter gasped in pleasure feeling his lover take every inch of him down.

Bast managed to keep calm, though it was rather hard to keep herself from gagging on the size of Carter's member but she'd never let it show. "S-Stop I can't hold it not after," Carter began to protest but was soon silenced as Bast began to bob her head rather quickly, leaving only the tip of his cock inside of her before taking down every inch. She continued without mercy, as she felt his cock throbbing already. The goddess found that after someone came, they were not only very sensitive but with a bit more stimulation they would end up bursting very easily.

She continued faster, this time nipping at the base when she took him down. As she pulled back she would drag her teeth along his cock ever so softly, just enough to tease but not hurt him. Carter was like putty in her hands crying out as he felt himself to burst all over again. It took one last movement from the goddess for Carter to finally cum. Bast smiled as she started to suck Carter ever so softly, milking him for whatever was left as she then gulped down his hot cum.

Carter looked to the goddess as she pulled off him. "The spell had worn off, so why did you-" "That's my secret alright my little tomcat," Bast teased as she collected her bikini, getting redressed as best she could. The goddess gave her pharaoh one last smile as she headed into the nome, going back to her own room. She needed to shower and change before any of the others returned home.

Along the way she saw Walt or was it Anubis sitting at the far corner of the living room reading a book. "Been there long?" Bast inquired as she looked over to Walt who just looked up from the book with a grin. His eyes were a deep chocolate color that confirmed it, she was speaking to Anubis. "Long enough," Anubis said rather teasingly as he put the book down grinning softly. "If you say so much as a word, I'll use you as a scratching post." Bast warned as she glared to the god. "Don't worry, both Walt and I understand especially with our… unique relationship with Sadie." The funeral god chose his words carefully as he got up, walking off leaving the goddess there.


End file.
